Кольт
Кольт - обычный боец, который открывается как награда на «Пути к славе» по достижению 60 трофеев. У него небольшой запас здоровья, но высокий урон. Выстрелы за одну атаку преодолевают внушительное расстояние. Как часто говорит и он сам, он обрушивает на врага целый град пуль. 'Атака: Полная обойма' Кольт посылает залп из множества пуль. Большая дальность оружия Кольта позволяет достать противников на расстоянии. Каждая пуля наносит небольшой урон, но целая обойма может оказаться смертельной. 'Супер: Снарядный шторм' Кольт стреляет мощным залпом пуль на очень дальнее расстояние. Эти пули больше по размеру от обычных, имеют большую дальность, способны уничтожать укрытия и летят вдвое быстрее обычных, при этом прошивая врагов насквозь. 50px Звёздная Сила: Модные сапоги Скорость передвижения Кольта увеличивается на 72 точки(10 процентов от его обычной скорости), то есть с 720 возрастает до 792, что позволяет ему двигаться быстрее, чем большинство других бойцов. 50px Звёздная Сила: Магнум Дальность выстрелов Кольта увеличивается почти на 1 клетку, что делает его дальность почти такой же как у Пайпер и Брока. Скорость полета его пуль также увеличивается. 'Звёздная Сила: Бронежилет' 'Советы' *Постарайтесь держаться на расстоянии. Кольт специализируется в боях на больших дистанциях и может с легкостью одолевать таких Бойцов как Шелли, Эль Примо и Булл. *Несмотря на то, что Кольт- стрелок, дальность его атаки ниже чем у многих других бойцов того же типа(Пайпер, Брок и Рико). Чтобы сражаться с ними на равных или иметь преимущество, приходится держатся на более менее доступной дистанции. На большом расстоянии, где Кольт не способен достать Пайпер(в открытой местности), она становится особенно опасной для него, ведь способна одолеть его за два выстрела. *В парных потасовках или же в командных битвах Кольт способен уничтожать большие скопления игроков одновременно- весь секрет заключается в том, чтобы целится его Супером как минимум в двух врагов- так его Супер восстановиться моментально и появится возможность стрелять так до самого упора, пока враги не будут повержены. *Кольт быстро перезаряжается. Это может дать вам преимущество перед бойцами, у которых время перезарядки относительно больше (Брок, Пайпер). * (В битвах 1 на 1 и в других случаях)Когда у вас заряжен Супер, а враг, зная что вы попытаетесь его этим убить, постоянно ходит с места на место, можно выстрелить обычной атакой в одну сторону, затем моментально использовать Супер в другую сторону, в которую скорее всего пойдет враг в целях уклонится от первой атаки, вы сможете одержать над ним победу(в открытых местностях). Стоит подметить, что это получается не сразу, нужна некоторая практика. Реплики * "Brown and beauty." '- '"Мускулы и красота" * "Time for trouble!" '- '"Время для проблем!" * "Too pretty for pain!" '- '"Слишком красив для боли!" * "Watch out, here I come!" '- '"Осторожно, вот и я!" * "Check out my headshot!" '- '"Зацени мой хэдшот!" * "Oh, that's gonna hurt!" '- '"Оу-у, это должно быть больно!" * "Sorry, NOOB!" '- '"Извини, НУБ!" * "Nice headshot!" - "Отличное попадание!(Отличный хэдшот!)!" * "Pew! Pew! Pew!" '- '"Пиу! Пиу! Пиу!" * "Bulletstorm!" '- '"Снарядный шторм!" * "This is too easy." '- '"Это слишком легко." * "Check out my guns, ha-ha-ha." '- '"Зацени-ка мои пистолеты, ха-ха-ха." * "Not in the face!" '- '"Только не в лицо!" * "Hey, watch it!" '- '"Эй, гляди в оба!" * "That hurts!" '- '"Это больно!" * "Cheater!" '- ' "Читер!" * "No way!" '- '"Ни за что!" * "I want my mommy!" '- ' "Мне нужна моя мамочка!" * "I'm too pretty!" '- '"Я слишком красив!" * "Have mercy!" '- '"Имей милосердие!" * "Selfie time." '- '"Время для селфи." * "Prime time, baby!" '- '"Время расплаты, детка!" * "Hah, Watch n' learn." '- '"смотри и учись." * "I'm too good!" '- '"Я слишком хорош!" * "Number one!" '- '"Номер один!" 'История' * 16/8/17: Основные атакующие пули Кольта стали летать на 9% быстрее, а их дальность была увеличена до 10,66 клеток (с 10 клеток). * 12/9/17: '''Здоровье Кольта было увеличено до 700 (с 600), а время перезарядки его основной атаки было уменьшено до 1,25 секунды (с 1,5). * '''7/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. Кроме того, Супер Кольта теперь генерирует на 17% меньше заряда по отношению к следующей Супер (120 → 100). * 18/12/17: Время перезарядки Кольта было увеличено с 1,25 с до 1,5 с (время перезарядки начинается после того, как все пули запущены, поэтому увеличение общего времени гораздо менее значимо, чем можно предположить по этим цифрам). * 22/12/17: Основная дальность атаки Кольта была уменьшена с 10,6 до 10. * 16/1/18: Основной диапазон атаки Кольта был уменьшен до 9 клеток (с 10). Скорость его Звездной Силы была уменьшена до 50 (со 100). * 21/3/18: Увеличение скорости Звездной Силы Кольта было увеличено до 60 (с 50), а размер снаряда увеличен. * 23/3/18: Размер основной атаки Кольта был уменьшен на 50%. * 04/09/18: Урон основной атаки Кольта и его Супер были уменьшены до 300 (с 320). * 21/5/18: Скорость перезарядки Кольта была увеличена до 1,6 секунд (с 1,5 секунд). * 29/5/18: Основной урон Кольта был уменьшен до 280 (с 300). * 18/6/18: Супер диапазон Кольта был уменьшен с 13,33 до 11 клеток. * 5/12/18: Урон основной атаки Кольта и его Супер были увеличены до 300 (с 280). * 29/1/19: '''Кольт и Рок-Звезда Кольт получили новые модели, и их анимация изменилась. Также в игру был добавлен скин Гвардеец Кольт. * '''26/06/19: Добавлен скин Бандит Кольт. * 29/08/19: Скорость звездной силы Кольта "Модные сапоги" была увеличена с 8 до 10-ти процентов (с 770 до 792). 'Скины' Imag.png|Обычный Рок-звезда.png|Рок-Звезда (30 Кристаллов) Colt_Skin-Royal_Agent.png|Гвардеец (Китайский Новый Год: 150 Кристаллов) Бандит Кольт.png|Бандит (500 звёздных очков) 'Предыдущие модели' кольт1-removebg-preview (1).png|Первая модель Кольта кольт2-removebg-preview (1).png|Первая модель скина - Рок-звезда кольт3-removebg-preview.png|Улучшенная кольт4-removebg-preview.png|улучшенная en:Colt Категория:Боец